Wonderful Oneshots Cowritten with Belles!
by Htgr8
Summary: Whenever writers get bored, the tend to write oneshots! Here are ours! Written with Ht and Belles! Always complete, and usually based on impulses
1. Chapter 1

Ht: I'm Htgr8Bell: And I'm Bell, since we see each other almost everyday, we decided to make some one shots together, this first one is by me!

* * *

_**(AN: You HAVE to read 'The Wonderful Day When Antauri Lost His Mind' and 'Cupcake Land' to get it**__**all, it's in between)**_

Nova's point of veiw

"Okay I'm going to put this video in here" I said hearing the safe click shut

"We need to find something phase proof" Sprxs said smirking

"I still want to know what's in these cupcakes" Gibson said picking up one of them

"Don't eat it though" I said "I think we should just get rid of them"

"What did you put in them?" Chiro asked

"Don't ask me, I put the regular ingredients with a candy cane"

"Well, I'll go see what exactly was put in them" Gibson said walking away

"Okay, well we need to do something now" Sprxs said "I'm bored"

"Umm, what if we, no, ooh! Nope" Otto said, at a lost for words

"How about a good game of Dare?!" Chiro suggested

"Yes!" We all agreed

"I'll go first!" Otto yelped "Sprxs I dare you to eat one of Nova's Candy crack cupcakes"

"Candy crack?" I asked

"Well they have candy in them, and the make people, well at least Antauri, act like they're on crack" he explained

"Makes sense" Chiro said

"I'm wondering if it makes everyone act as crazy" I said curious

"I'll find out" Sprxs said eating one, but even after a while, nothing happened

"Nope, it must just affect Antauri" Otto said

"Ok my turn" Sprxs said "Chiro, I dare you to put on a black dress and go out in public"

"WHAT?" Chiro screeched

* * *

Bell: Haha poor Chiro, but Ht did decide to put the dress on him

Ht: Hey! It sounded funny

Bell: And it was! By the way I decided that Nova had switched around the flour and the sugar, so like there was a little flour and a LOT of sugar, so I enjoyed this


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! It's now my turn!**

**Ht: But first I must say that Krinkle week is this upcoming week! It's a week full of Krinkle! Write stories about Krinkle, review stories about Krinkle! Make Candy Crack cupcakes for Krinkle, just don't let Antauri eat them! It all leads up to the release of Krinklezoom, Tauria's longest oneshot ever! SO PARTICIPATE! :)**

**Bell: In honor of Krinkle week, I'll be posting a one shot, Ht will be posting a story, and we'll be working on a one shot together! **

**Ht: I set fire to rain, and I threw us into the flames- Huh? Oh yeah today's my day to post... Heh, I was listening to music**

**Bell: *facepalms* Just get to it Lizzie**

**Ht: SHUT UP!**

**Heh, sorry about that... You'll NEED to read The Wonderful Day When Antauri Lost His Mind, you'll find out why soon!**

* * *

****Antauri knew that the cupcake was a bad idea, he couldn't handle lots of amounts of sugar, and when he did go crazy he had some amazing visions.

Visions of glowing hamsters

Of a duck

Even of a talking tiger named Koolaide

As Antauri was thinking about these things, he heard the intruder alarm go off in the robot. Antauri jumped to his feet.  
He was ready for some action!

Sadly, well at least in Nova's term, no monsters had attacked the city in the last few weeks, daily life had gotten boring.

"Who attacked us" Antauri asked when he saw the others

"No one knows" Gibson stated, then there was silence, most of them were listening for signs, others just hadn't shown up yet.

The silence broke when _he _showed up.

"Mandarin!" Nova exclaimed

"I knew it was you!" SPRX said "And you thought I was lying" he smirked at Nova, who immediately punched him.

"COME AT ME BROTHER!" Mandarin yelled

"Whoa, it's come at me bro" Otto said

"What?" Mandarin asked, awfully confused

"It's come at me bro, not come at me brother"

"Whatever!" Mandarin yelled swinging at Otto, he missed.

That's when the rest of the Hyperforce jumped into the fight, of course it was just Mandarin, and he was easily beaten...

Then they all had a celebratory Cupcake!

Antauri stuck with a muffin

* * *

**Ht: Grungekitty, I'm sure you get the COME AT ME BROTHER moment I told you I would put it in a story XD**

**Bell: It was pretty funny if I do say so myself**

**Ht: BELL?! How did you get here!**

**Bell: You left your account up on my computer**

**Ht: o.0 *Facepalms* Drat...**

**Please R&R! **


	3. SAD NEWS :(

**Bell: Okay, I will tell you that this is going to be my last turn for a while...**

**Ht: Bell Bear is moving back with her dad for a year :'(**

**Bell: Which means moving away from Ht, and living in a completely different state**

**Ht: WAAA! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO! REMEMBER KRINKLE WEEK!  
**

**Bell: Anyways, let's get this started! I'll try to post when I'm settled in, and Ht and I'll keep this up, I'll just email mine to her  
**

**Ht: We actually decided that I would post since Bell is getting used to her new state (This is a little later, we had to think)  
**

**Here is my (Ht's) Oneshot!  
**

* * *

****It was a very normal day for the monkey team, in fact, it was a little too normal for Chiro's taste.

"What day is it?" He asked himself, automatically thinking it was Monday. Kids should be playing, or getting off from schools, but no kids were to be found.

_What is up with the kids? _Chiro thought

He finally decided it was probably another situation that needed to be adressed

"Monkey team, we have a situation" He said when he entered the Super Robot

"Yes, we fully understand" Gibson said

"All the kids have disappeared" Antauri stated

"And we need to use you as bait" Otto said

"What?" Chiro shrieked "Why me?"

"Your the only kid left" The green monkey replied simply "Duh"

So the monkey team make Chiro look very much like a little kid (very little kid). Otto put a tracker on him, so they could easily find Chiro again.

Chiro calmly walked the now kid-free streets of Shuggazoom, the adults gave him weird looks, and some didn't pay attention.

"Oh, I'm just a little kid, walkin' down a street, la la la la la" Chiro sang over and over, to get the kidnapper to come after him.

It must have worked. A black bag was thrown on Chiro's head and he was taken somewhere.

* * *

"When is he going to get kidnapped?" Otto whined for the fourth time

"Be patient Otto, we'll find the kidnapper" Nova said for the fourth time as well

* * *

The bag was taken of of Chiro's head. He looked around, it was a big cavern. Chiro was greeted by two _kids._

_Wait kids?!_ He thought to himself, they both had creepy grins_  
_

"Um, Hi?" Chiro greeted the kids

"Krinkle understands us" The two replied in unison

"Excuse me?" He asked

"Krinkle is our leader. Krinkle understands us" The two replied in unison, yet again.

"Krinkle?!" Chiro asked the duo

"Yes Krinkle, silly Chiro" The once crazed fanboy said to the boy "I take care of these kids down here, and I'll take care of you too"

Suddenly Chiro was surrounded by bunches of kids from all sides "Krinkle loves us" the repeated "We love Krinkle."

They were getting quite annoying, and as they repeated the line, they got closer, and closer, and closer.

Chiro was freaked out about what this man could do.

He could brainwash him.

He could brainwash the monkeys

He could brainwash Shuggazoom!

Suddenly, the ceiling of the cavern broke through.

It was the Super Robot!

And the monkey team!

Quickly a battle broke out between Krinkle and the monkeys.

Chiro's responsibilities included keeping the kids away from the battle, which was very hard.

Especially since Krinkle had brainwashed them.

Krinkle was defeated once again. Not as easy as the last times, but he was defeated.

Everyone was okay, including the kids

And the safety of Shuggazoom was once again restored.

* * *

**Yeah sorry, I kinda impulsed, but it was for Krinkle week!**

**Oh yeah, if you read Full Monkey by Grungkitty and I, and you don't get the coconut referance, PM me or review this story asking, I'll gladly explain, and I read every review!  
**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~*  
**

**P.S. For a little, I'll be taking this story over, Bell WILL come back, but not right now! :(  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey random peeps!**

**It's Ht!**

**And Belles!**

**And we have something to say...**

**Ht: Four days and seven minutes ago, my mother brought down the severest of all punishments. She took away my laptop.**

**Belles: Continue on...**

**Ht: I then realized that... EVERYTHING I KNEW WAS A LIE!**

**Belles: Testify!**

**Ht: I ****_actually _****went ****_outside!_**** And I loved it! I saw nature, I tipped a cow, and I ****_lived!_**** It was great! I actually had a social life during spring break**

**Belles: I did too!**

**Ht: So we decided this together**

**Belles: We are done with Fanfiction.**

**Ht: And I promise to all that is sweet and yummy that we are NOT kidding**

**Belles: I'm probably going to delete my own account**

**Ht: I'm going to have you guys decide what to do with mine**

**We all love you**

**But bye!**

**~*~ Htgr8~***

**~Belles**


	5. XD

**APRIL FOOLS! XD**

**Yes this IS an idea from Grungekitty**

**I wouldn't leave! I'm too excited for my new fic!**

**And because of how awesome everyone is**

**I'll be posting a new chap soon!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


End file.
